Roblox Creepypasta The Movie: The Pastas Attack
(This Movie Is Dead, I created it, but it's horrible.) Summary For The Movie It is time for them to attack, they unleash a Plan, one of The New Pastas that didn't get locked up yet. Zero manages to Unlock the Cell of Forbidden Pastas, and Unleashes the Locked Up Ones known as Guest666 and 1x1x1x1, The Hacker, and they Unleash the others and kill all Regular Players like Savages, It's up to the Players to rise up and begin the rebellion, and destroy the Pastas once and for all You Are Now Reading The Movie, Enjoy Narrator Prolouge 74 Years Ago : It was a dark and stormy night, and citizens were tossing in their beds, wondering why it wasn't dawn yet, and dreaming up answers. Someone had just invented gambling and gambling for free robux scams, so a peaceful night's sleep would never be an option from then on. Robloxians had prepared themselves for Such a situation by getting weaponry, but until then there had been no use for them and the armories had decayed. The foul creatures we call Creepypastas creeped out from amongst the shadows, feeling no need to worry about the humans. They began to ravage the population, but some of the wise People remembered the armories, and the attacks subsided. but there was one threat that was unstoppable. The mighty creepypasta, [[Guest666|''Guest 666]] a not in use and to the common man it was a thing of mythology. So buildings were decimated, and mighty cities were reduced to rubble in the blink of an eye. The Robloxians fought back to the best of their ability, but it was no use. Everything was wrecked and the valiant citizens who defended their homeland became mounds of ash, to blow through the wind. those who survived the event deemed the event as Creepmaggedon, and it had scattered themselves across the planet to evade the shadow beasts. But the remains of humanity had not been defeated. two brave old people with the extremely unique knowns as [[John Doe|John Doe]]' 'and [[Jane Doe|Jane Doe]] were determined to seek out the survivors and unite them, so that they could find a new world and bring back the Robloxian race, they set out and soon locked the beasts in a cage for eternity, all went well, for 73 years until this day, [[it is time they return|it is time they return]] -----PRESENT DAY------- (The 1st scene like we are on now, [[Zero|Zero]], sneaking into the Basement, he enter's in the Password, 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10, Unlocked, welcome Builderman to The Forbidden Pasta's Cage.'' *In the room, Pasta's are locked up in Cages, you cannot see there face they look like there dead already, [[Guest666|'Guest 666']]' look's as he has died,' [[Zero|''Zero]]: Here we go, We will return, my friends. I will unleash you all, to Finish what we failed at to accomplish, I will do so... Return My Friends.'' *The Cell opens, but not just 1 but all the Cell's open, [[Guest666|''Guest 666]] walks out along with the Beast but, Every pasta look's both ways, and see's the sign 'ROBLOX, they run out to the street's rushing every player, biting them harder than ever, unleashing chaos, but this time, [[John Doe|John Doe]] and [[Jane Doe|Jane Doe]], aren't there, because a Pasta, will not hurt a pasta, how did they become one after the war ?, we will tell you later in this Movie* [[Guest666|Guest 666]]: It is time my FRIENDS we will crush Builderman, and his army of ADMINS, tonight is the end of it all, get ready for THE ULTIMATE RETURN,' *As soon as they saw, all the citizens, opening up there holographic screen, and clicking Report, [[Guest666|Guest 666]], ditched to there old hideout, 'Jason23: Oh my gosh, did you see that,' *He shakes the Noob beside him* 'Jason23: DID YOU FREAKING SEE THAT!' *Builderman flys down lightly* 'Builderman: I have and were gonna need something better this time to defeat them, they have a Hideout, a new one,' 'Jason23: what's the HIDEOUT CALLED' 'Builderman: Roblox Unleashing Chaos Imagination, or as the Original name Roblox Creepypasta Wiki, ''' THE END __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Weird